The Hero's Blog!
by aintwealljustrunaways
Summary: Seeing the other countries making blogs inspired Alfred to make his own. Wanna join him?
1. The Amazing Introduction!

**Welcome to:** My totally kick-ass blog!

**You are visitor number:** Uh... One?

**Mood:** Hungry

**Listening to:** The traffic :(

**Location:** Washington D.C.

**Subject:** Yo, the hero's havin' a burger!

* * *

'Sup dudes? Welcome to my amazing blog! Here I'll talk about... Well, I dunno about what I'll talk 'bout, but it doesn't matter, right? Anyway, lemme introduce myself!

**Country name:** (United States of) America

**Human name:** Alfred F. Jones

**Gender:** Male, of course!

**Age:** 19~!

**Birth date:** July 4th

**Eye color:** Blue!

**Hair color:** Dark blonde

**Weight: **It's not necessary to know that! D:

**Height:** 177 cm

* * *

Alright, so, today, I was eating a hamburger while reading comics, and guess who came? England! I was about to ask if he wanted to read some Captain America with me, but he took my comic and threw it away while calling me 'Bloody idiot!' *Mocks British accent* England can be quite rude sometimes... he's always trying to summon the devil, and that's quite weird, dudes!

And then, at the world meeting, France kept staring at me for some unknown reason! Just... creepy... He is scary, specially when he does that, y'know, look at me like the creepy stalker he is. Like, dude, I know I'm hot, but that's not necessary :L

Speaking of the world meeting, it was really boring today. Like, epically boring. Boring enough to smash my head against my keybotggtwfvdetygwadsfsasbuyasgb

Everyone just talked about the same, for example, Italy kept talkin' about pasta and stuff, and then Germany started yelling at us, and my bro Canada was sayin' stuff like 'hockey' and 'maple'.

So I decided to daydream about my super-heroic adventures~!

But then again, England yelled at me ._.

Well, I just finished the burger I was eating as I typed this, so I'll go get another one to McDonald's along with a lovely strawberry milkshake~ Bye y'all, the hero is gonna be back!

Anyway, feel free to leave me some questions through PM or whatever, alright dudes? I'll be sure to answer everything!


	2. Alfred's Rants pt II

A/N: Omg, I seriously didn't expect to get follows/faves on just the first chapter, but yay! Thanks y'all!

* * *

Yo, the hero is back~! So, I got my first question! LET'S PARTYYYYY! Anyway, I'll answer right now!

**_Aentiaa:_**

**_Alright, I have a question:_**

**_Who's your favorite super hero and why? _**

**_Can't wait to see the next chapters :D_**

Well dude, that is a hard question... I dunno who's my favorite, y'know, they all are awesome. But if I had to choose, I think it'd be Captain America. He's just so damn patriotic that everyone should admire him!

* * *

Dudes, this is an emergency! Last night I went to McDonald's and they DIDN'T HAVE BURGERS ;-; Like, you're a frickin' place that sells burgers and you don't have burgers? Holy hell, that's weird. If I don't get a burger soon, I think I'll collapse or something.

Anyway, today, Russia was acting creeper than usual at the world meeting. Yeah, if you thought that was impossible, then here ya go: He started calling us all sunflowers and smiling creepily and OH GODDAMMIT I WAS TOO FRICKIN' SCARED! That dude can be extremely creepy when he wants to. And then he would ask us all if we wanted to be one with him. Basically, this happened:

**Russia: Hi, sunflower. You'll be one with me, da?**

Me: Hell no, Russia.

**Russia: But why? Everyone should be one with mother Russia!**

Me: Dude, you're not even a girl.

And after that he would ask someone else and that country would freak the hell out.

Tough, something good did happen today. Everyone at the world meeting actually _did_ listen to what I had to say! _AND_ they didn't laugh! Dude, I think they're beginning to accept that I am the hero!

I NEED A BURGEEEEEEEEEER!

I NEED IT!

Damn McDonald's, why do you do this to me? WHYYYYYYYY?

I'm very sorry dudes, but I'm losing all my energy due to having zero burgers since yesterday.

And fries and soda aren't the same.

So I'll just stop writing here, but remember, the hero will come back!


	3. Awkward Answers To Awkward Questions

**A/N:** So, since I have an exaggerate amount of free time, I thought it'd be nice from me to update! I hope you like it!

* * *

HELLO! I am back! Did ya miss me, dudes? Lol, I know ya didn't. Buuuuuuut I've got more questions to answer!

**_YouFall9Times:_**

**_Heya!_**

**_Hey, if you are locked inside a closet with your 2p and Russia, what would happen? ^J^ You know just wondering, da...? And, no, you can't exit the closet!_**  
**_Have a great day, sir!_**  
**_YouFall_**  
**_P.S: By the way, you have a ghost behind you! Good luck with that! ^J^_**

Hello the- Crap, crap, crap, crap! And I can't exit? I'd probably ask my 2P to kill me, or something. I prefer death over being with that Russian creep. And I have a ghost behind me? It's England's fault, isn't it?! D:

_**Anakarockerster:**_

_**I love america's blog a whole lot 3 **_

_**Oh and by the way I have a question! **_

_**What would you do if you one day woke up to find out someone turned you into a girl? **_

_**Can't wait to hear your answer! 3**_

Holy crap, this is really awkward! I really dunno what I'd do... Maybe I'd touch myself?

_**Katerina:**_

_****_

_**lol. that was funny. well here is a question. do you like chees.**_

Cheese? Hell, yes I do! I specially love cheeseburgers~

_**Great Britain:**_

_****_

_**Alfred you bloody idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that heroes aren't real and that YOU ARE NOT A HERO? Anyway, that is simnply stupid. And you should stop eating so many burgers.**_

_**Yours truly,**_  
_**Arthur Kirkland / Great Britan.**_

Artie! C'mon, even _you_ know that I am the hero. And heroes are real. And they're not stupid! Iggy, one can never have enough burgers, like, seriously.

_**Kit-chan **_  
_**how come you and the allies made Prussia dissolved. he was not even a part of it! his country did not help the axis powers... and you did that to him your no hero just a brat**_

Uh... excuse me, but I _am_ a hero. I didn't do anything to him! :L

Alright dudes, thanks for sending in your questions. They are really appreciated! Stay tuned for more... and the hero is leaving again!


	4. Not So Heroic After All

America will save the day again! What's up y'all? I still haven't eaten any burgers... partly *cough* mainly *cough* because I'm too lazy to go to McDonald's, and even if I went, I'm sure the damn clerks won't want to give me food. Tough, I will answer your questiosn as always!

_**YouFall9Times:**_

_**Heya,**_  
_**Haha! That's really what the hero would do? Hm... I was thinking that maybe you could act more... MANLIER than that, sir.**_  
_**Maybe or maybe not! Who knows? I certainly don't! :D**_  
_**Have a great day,**_  
_**YouFall**_  
_**P.S: Hey, have you tried the pizza covered in chocolate yet? Or do you only stick to french fries and humburgers?**_

Well, I'd like to see what you would do if you were in that situation! You have no idea how much I hate beign asked if I want to be one with him... *sigh*

_**Aentiaa: **_

_**Thank you for answering my question. :D**_

Oh, you are very welcome! Questions are meant to be answered after all~!

**_Aentiaa:_**

**_These answer make me laugh. Can't wait for the next chapter!_**

My.. answers are funny? It's not funny having to think what I would do if I were with the Russian creep!

_**Lucky 710:**_

_**I know my question was awkward that's why I asked it! :L**_

_**Anyhow another question, What is 1 prank you have always wanted to pull on any country?**_

_**PS I just ate a hamburger ;L**_

I've always wanted to replace Iggy's tea with soda and see how he would choke on it. He'd kill me, but it'd definitely be worth it~ You ate a hamburger? Gimmeeeee!

_**Mexico:**_

_**Big Brother Alfie where are you? We were suppose to go to World's of Fun Today.**_

M-Mexico? I'm sorry, I forgot! Can we go some other day? I promise I will buy you ice cream!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if Alfred was kinda mean to some of you guys, he's just not in the mood 'cause he hasn't gotten burgers recently! Anyway, he's always open to more questions. I promise his grumpyness won't last long! ^u^


	5. Rather Unpleasant Discoveries

_**Aentiaa:**_

_**Oh wow, I didn't know my reviews would be responded to haha!**_

The hero answers everythiiiing~!

**_Kitten1313:_**

**_Sup' Dude_**  
**_Hey dude McDonald's ain't the only place to get some wicked burgers, now on to my question. What's you favorite video game?_**

I knowwwww but they're my favorites! Anyway... Why does everyone like to make me choose? I can't! I guess it's CoD...

_**Bright Misdreavus:**_

_**Hey Alfred!**_  
_**Still hasn't gotten any good burgers in you? Dude, you should come to the Southwest to try In-N-Out! A place where you can orde burger. Just imagine, a burger with four layers of beef patty and cheese. And when you bite into it, the juices would mix with the aroma of the onions, tomatoes, and crunchy lettuce. **_  
_**Come on! Tell us how you like it?**_

_**Ps, What's your favorite Superhero movie this year?**_  
_**Signed, Southern California**_

Heya, dude! Four layers!? Cool~! Well, I think I'll have to try 'em sometime! And concerning your question... I think Man Of Steel or maybe Iron Man 3, I'm not sure.

_**Lucky710:**_

_**My Hamburger! :} haha sorry **_

_**uh anyways let me think of a question...**_

_**Imagine you had to stay in a hotel that was haunted, and when you went to sleep you woke up and saw scary ghost watching you? I have had a recent obsession with ghosts :L**_

Oh, dammit! More creeps watchin' me? And this time it's a ghost? Crap, crap, crap! I dunno what I'd do... maybe call Iggy and ask him to summon the Russian creep? Yeah, Russia can scare everyone, even a ghost...

_**Kathy:**_

_**Here's a hard question for you!**_

_**If you had to choose one food to eat the rest of your life what would it be? Be sides hamburgers ._.**_

Oh, that's easy! Wait: No burgers?! *sigh* I think fries or hot dogs~

_**Rach Girl:**_

_**I love America! He's such a sweet heart! Love you America! ;D**_

Well, thanks! I'm flattered~!

_**Insane-Assylum-13:**_

_**America,**_  
_**how do you get so awesome? I wanna be awesome like you!**_  
_**3**_

I dunno, I'm just awesome! Tough, it must have something to do with the burgers... eat more burgers!

_**Mexico:**_

_**Yes we can go another day and as along as the ice cream is cookies and cream I'm fine with it.I also have a question when Uncle France and I were talking today he said and I quote "Why are the Mexicans always the hot and sexy ones!?" When I asked what does that mean and he said ask to you or Iggy and then he did that weird...laugh...**_

Oh, damn... the 'honhonhon' laugh? I dunno what he was talking 'bout! *laughs nervously* Ya should ask Iggy... *cough* France ya pervert *cough*

_**Martha:**_

_**If you had to marry one person in the world, who would it be?**_

A person? Can't I marry a burger? Okay... then I guess. uh... do I really have'ta choose?

_**B and H:**_

_**Belarus:...Hi...**_  
_**Hungary:Hello!**_  
_**B and H:As you know we are Mexico's BFF's!**_  
_**Belarus:And she told us we can ask you anything we want...**_  
_**Hungary:She said and I qoute "Of course you can ask him anything, he's my heroic Big Brother!"**_  
_**Belarus: Yeaaaah...you need to stop brain washing her about your the "hero".**_  
_**Hungary:So did you -**_  
_**Belarus:Know that-**_  
_**B and H:ENGLAND HAS A MAJOR CRUSH ON YOUR LITTLE SISTER AND OUR BFF,MEXICO!?**_

Oh hey there! I don't brainwash her, we all know that I am- gsadfagdscsdas WHAT THE HELL? IGGY'S CRUSHIN' ON HER? And do ya know if she likes him back? I guess it has'ta happen eventually, ya know, Mexico gettin' a boyfriend an' stuff... but... how do ya know? *sigh* She's growin' up so fast!

_**Prussia-Chan:**_

_**how come you never hold UN meetings in small states like new Hampshire. N-not that it's that small. I have more pride for my state than my country... sorry**_

I dunno Prussia, they never let me choose! And don't worry, we all love small things... for example, I love the small-sized soda!


End file.
